Withen The Shadows
by fox-firechick
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kagome. She's not acting like herself,in fact,she's not acting human! Is she still? If not,what is she,and does her strange behavior, sneaking out at night, reaking of blood, have anything to do with a new pack od demons that have ma
1. blood drops

Withen The Shadows

Kagome stood.Looked around.And swiftly,stealthily slipped out of the door,into the darkness. Alone.

Inuyasha opened one eye sleepily,looking around.Sango was asleep by Kirara,Kirara was asleep with Shippo,and Miroku was sleeping suspiciously close to Sango.Kagome was,nowhere. This got his attention! Kagome wasn't here,she was gone,and in the dead of night! His eyes snapped open,as he got up to go look for her.

But he didn't.He stopped,as the door opened.In slinked the black shape,resembling Kagome.In she came,and down she sat. And she closed her eyes,and fell asleep,just in time for the sun to rise.

Inuyasha just watched her. What was she doing? Why was she out so late? Why was she being so quiet? What was she trying to hide?

But it was then,that,he sniffed the air. Well not really,he dons't go around sniffing at air every day. It was more like the smell just wafted into his nose. It was fowl,evil,and merged with Kagome's own sweet honey scent. It was the scent of blood!

The sun rose,and her friends awoke,but she didn't.

"What's wrong with Kagome?",Shippo asked,looking at his friend as she refused to awaken.

"Hmph,she was out late last night doing who knows what! She just came in about an hour ago,no wonder you can't wake'er up",Inuyasha snarled,decideing to keep the blood a secret. It wasn't her blood,it was something else's. But why it was on her breath,was beyond him.But it wouldn't be for long.He had made it his new mission,to uncover this secret of hers.

The sun fell,and her friends fell asleep,except for Inuyasha.

He was awake,when she stirred.When she looked around,to make sure they were all asleep.She didn't see him,know he was listning to her every move. But she could hear his claws,tapping against the floor impationtaly.

"What is it Inuyasha,why are you up so late?",She asked,looking straight at him.It was dark,but she could see,he was practicaly silent,but she could hear. He was confused.

"Back at ya?",He replied,opening his Amber eyes,haveing them glow in the pitch black dark.

"I have my own reasons",she remarked,almost tonelessly. he was again confused,toneless wasn't her style!

He listned,he could hear the slight panik in her voice.Her tone wavering.

"What's wrong/",he asked.

Her breathing paused.

"Everything",She replied,shuffling nervoiusly.He could hear her panting. She desired something,he could smell it on her. He raised his nose and sniffed at the air again,takeing in her scent. It reaked of death,of blood,of fear,of desire.

he closed his eyes and listned to her feet,as she dossapered in to the night,merging with the shadows. Now,more than ever,he was confused. She smelled like his Kagome.But she smelled like death too.Something was diffrent,wrong.He didn't like it.

Scilence. Scilence was ringing in his ears.And then the scilnce was there no more,as a blood curtling screech,rang out.It was from some animal,but it made him wonder.What was Kagome up to out there? When would she return?

He got his answer,about three minuets before the sun rose,as she ran in.Out of breath ,and reaking of blood.

Hey ppl,help me out here! use he clues to tell me what else to put,without actually knowing what is wrong with Kagome!! k!! bur frum what i'v givven u help me out here!!!

oh,and watch the coin ( golden coin swings back and forth )! goooood. now listn to my words.

fox-firechick120: Watch my pretty coin of gold and u will do as u are told. you will push the small perple button,and leave me a reviw,kay? goooood !!

Now do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all folks! Thanx!!!


	2. Blood thirst

Chapter 2

Inuyasha watched her,as she came back inside.

"Where have you been?",he asked strictly,with no intention of letting it drop without answer. Kagome however,didn't feel like makeing it easy.

"Why do you care?",she asked,looking at him coldly,"You don't need to know everythig!".

Inuyasha was sightly shocked. What could she posiably be doing? She smelled of blood again.Her attitude was that of a frightned animal,pretending to be feirce,sharp,while scared.But he could tell,it wasn't him that she was scared of.And it wasn't only the fact that she wanted her secret to be,well a secret.It was something else.Perhaps the secret itself.He was starting to worry.

"Because",he answerd,"I wanna know whats up with you. I don't care if it's a secret,,you are gonna tell me".

He saw the familliar fear,flicker through her eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed now",She replied,shakely,turning to go to another room,"Me and my secrets". "Horriable secrets",he heard her mutter under her breath.

"What's so horriable about them?",he tried to say flatly,but accidiently sounding concerned,as he truely was.

"They just are",She snapped.He could smell her salty tears,pour down her face. She was crying ( no duh!!!!!)

He left her be. There was nothing left to be said. He knew that something was wrong. It was totaly secret,and it was definately bad. Kagome didn't cry **_that_** eaisly! He watched,as she merged into the shadows,becomeing engulfed with them,as if,simply not dissapering into the dakness,but becomeing it. Yes something was wrong.She was someone new,and yet still the same Kagome.

The sunlight poured in through the window,stopping at the brim of Kagome's sleeping toes.Reflectivly,they pulled themselves back,her legs,curled up against her sleeping body.

"Is Kagome going to sleeo through this day too",Shippo asked,"Don't we need to go?".

"No,i'm not gonna let'er sleep through two whole days!",Inuyasha replied gruffly,kicking at Kagome."Yo wench,get up it's morning!!".

Kagome.wearily opened one eye,wincing as the first few rays of sunlight his them.

"Alright",Kagome answerd solomly,grabbing an umbrella from the darkness,that was gradualy dissapateing as sunlight filled the room.

"Umm,Kagome,it not raining we don't need umbrellas",Sango stated.

"Yes well,the sun is getting hot an i'm starting to burn",Kagome replied,fearfully. Lucky for her,they all let it rest at that,not pestering her about it. Also lucky for her,they didn't bother to look behind them at her,as they walked on.They didn't see what she was silently doing.

"So,Kagome",Shippo chirped later that night,after sun down,"Will you tell me a story?".

Kagome loked at the little fox as he crawled onto her lap.He was cutr,small,childish.Nieve,helpless...no,she didn't think that way.She wouldn't think that way. Not about Shippo!!!

"I can",she said softly,mouth remaining mostly shut,revealing no teeth.

"Great! tell me one about a prince and a princess who end up falling in love,and add some R-rated stuff!!",Shippo tried to get her to tell him the dirty story!!

"Ok",Kagome agreed,"But it'l be real real long,so by the time we get to the lemon,you'l be sixteen!".

"Damn",Shippo cursed under his breath. But surprisingly,Kagome let this pass.

And so she began her tale of Cenderella.And in about a half hour,Shippo was out like a light.

"I need to go",Kagome said,excuseing herself from the group around the fire.

"Where ya going?",Inuyasha asked,perpously trying to make this hard for her.

"Out",She simply stated,"Don't worry ill come back".

"Alright",Sango and Miroku concluded,this enough to satisfy them. Inuyasha just 'Fehed',and let her go,allowed her to merge into the shadows once again. And once again,he heard the blood curtling cry of an animal in pain,and then Kagome returned,and Inuyasha left,unseen.

He used his nose,sniffed out where she had been,her tamperd with smell,reaking of blood,rotting death,it made him wonder. She used to smell so pure and now she was tainted. And,while on the terms of his thoughts of carcuses ( as an idea /request of a reviewer) he found it. The fresh body of a squirrel. Nothing unordinary about it,it was a simple squirrel. But it was drained of all life,pale and stiff as a board.A clue. Not one that restored much confidende though. Kagome was never one to kill anything,much less anything innocent.

And it was then,that he heard,yet another scream from the village.A woman,pure fear and surprise. He ran off to see what was the cause of this pain was,unable to belive that it was Kagome.


	3. Battle with the pale dude

Chapter 3

Inuyasha quickly dashed to the village.He leot down from his tree top,and looked around,to there,find a woman,in the hold of a demon. It looked fairly human,about as human as Seshomaru,with long fangs.It was greadily feeding on the woman,leaving her dry,a lifeless shell.

Inuyasha growled.He was releaved to find Kagome innocent,but this thing was still feeding on humans. It lifted it's body from the ground,flying into the sky.

"Well,a half breed is it,a taste so rare that is,so I shall take advantage of this oppertunity!",He screeched,and yet calmly.His voixce remained calm,cold as ice,sending shivers down the back of everyone who's ears reached this sound!

The thing lunged at him,fangs bared. Inuyahsa quickly dodged it,and yet,oit seemed not to care.

"Ahhhh,I shall end this the easy way",he crooned,suddently,as if materrializing,appeared behing him,bit deep into his neck!

"Augh",he screamed out. This actually hurt!!!!!

Sango and Miroku appeared on the scean,in time to see the demon,feasting on his veins,he was paralyzed,until!

The vampire let go.

"Ahhhh,how i'v waited for this moment",he said slyly.

"Huh",Inuyasha asked,looking at the beast.

The monster ignored him,just continued talking.

"My rebelious menion",he said,"returning obediently I see".

Inuyasha and the others looked around. Thet were all there, Sango,Miroku,Kagome,Shippo,Inuyasha. None of them were his menions.

"What the hell are you getting at?",Inuyasha asked,the blood seeping from his wound.

Everyone looked around,they saw nothing.

"Unhappy?",he asked.

"Very",came the voice from behind the four friends. They turned to the voice,to find it belonging to their fifth companion. Yes,they all watched,as Kagome stepped forward ( like no duh!!! ).

"Hmm,what's wrong?",taunted theVampiric demon,"I'v given you more than you could ever wish for,the vampire's kiss is a gift,what could be wrong?".

"The fact that I have it!!!",She screamed,"I don't want your gift because it's nothing more than a curse!!!!,I lost my family,my mother and brother,my sunlight!!,and probebly my friends!!! you've turned me into this hedious creature of the un-dead!!! and you will pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!",she said,useing her own un-fathomable speed,materializing behind him,snarling. Revealing her fangs for the first time to her friends.

"You can't hurt me,I have my immortal,I can't die!!",he insisted.

Her friends stared at her. The girl once so pure,was now a blood sucking monster,it couldn't be! and yet it was !!!

"Yes you can! we all can!! I wan't to,I don't want to live this any more!!! do you know how hard it is not to go against my vows?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",she yelled,as he dodged her.

"So,because you are a vampire,why are you blameuing me?",he asked ,"I mearly drank from you,a little,I never made you what you are!!".

"You might as well have you bastard!!! you used me through my broter,gave him his powers,along with a thirst for my blood!!!!!",She screamed,tears in her eyes!!!

Sango listned.She could relate to the problems,she knew the pain of being decived,useing your bother. It hurt.

"And what vows might these be?",he exclaimed,lunging at her. She used her speed to escape.

"My three:

1.never drink the blood of humans!

2.never drink from my friends

3.never drink from my family,not that I have a family any,more!!!".

He laughed. "You try so hard,to be normal!!! but you never will,as you will never kill me!!!".

She smirked. "Yes I will,you forget,I am more than a vampire, I am a miko as well.".

"So what",he said,smirking back!!

" So THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she hollerd,shooting a beam of purple light energy from her hand,spiriled with black matter.

It hit him,flinging him backwards,and she followed him,bending down besides the body.Still imortially breathing.

"You will not live",she repeated,bringing her face down to the vein of his neck. She peirced the pale skin with her fangs,and began to suck,draining his veins of life,blood,powerful blood.It took a lot,as she lifted the two of them from the ground ( she can fly too ) useing the last of her energy,to suck the final drop. And then she fell back to the ground,dropping the body.

"And now I leave you for the sun",she solomly whisperd.

She looked over at the dark horizzon. She could not be here to watch him desinigrate.It saddened her.She could never again watch another sunrise or sunset.

She stood,her friends had said nothing throught the whole battle.

'I'm diffrent',she thought,'It goes beyond my pale skin,blank eyes, enlarged teeth,it goes to the fact that I am a blood sucking creature of the darkness.So I must leave'.

And that's what she turned to do.She turned into the darkness,fully prepared to leave for good.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter 4

"WAIT",cried out a small voice,breaking the silence.

Kagome turned just as the small bundle of fluff that was Shippo catapulted into her arms.

"Hm?",she asked,"what is it?".

"You're not gonna leave are you?",he asked giving her a pleading stare.he loved her,she was his mommy,mommies didn't just leave their children.They couldn't leave their children!

"I have to",she said solemnly,"I don't want to,but I have to".

"Why!",he screamed,"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!".

"Because Shippo look at me! i don't wanna hurt you! If I did something to hurt you I could never forgive myself and truthfully you have no idea how many time I've had the urge..." she trailed off.

' the urge to drink you', she finished in her mind.

Shippo took a minuet,but then looked up at her horrified with understanding.Everyone knew.

"b-besides,it would make shard hunting a lot harder.You forget I am vulnerable too sunlight.So I have to leave you.I'm a vampire now and so,I can no longer stay with my old life here or at home".

Silent blood tears trickled down her pale face.

"Make me".

"What?",she asked baffled.looking down at the child in her arms.

"Make me one too!",he demanded,"let me be a vampire too!".

"NO!",she yelled at him for the first time in her life,"I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU SUFFER THIS WAY! I WON;'T LEAVE YOU WITH THE REGRET OF YOUR DECISION! I WON'T FORCE THE GUILT TO FEASTING ON OTHERS LIVES UPON YOU!...

( A/N: I still hate the word upon )

I CAN NEVER DO THAT TO YOU SHIPPO NEVER!".

She stared down at him,tears falling freely from her eyes onto the ground in crimson pools.she dropped to her knees,wrapping her arms protectively around her body.her form shook with every sob she uttered.

'the pain,the hurt it's all true! It's all true I'm alone with my guilt and sorrows and regrets.I need somebody,but nobody is there.Mom's dead,Sota took her life,grandpa's too, I'm left being a filthy creature of the darkness,i hate myself,i hate my life! Damn it all to hell!'

"Kagome",Sango said,placing her hand on her friends shoulder,"Kagome I understand,but that doesn't mean we won't miss you".

She just sniffled.

"Yes Lady Kagome",Miroku agreed.

"uh'corse",Inuyasha said too,sitting down besides her.

'Inuyasha', she thought,' all of you how can you stand me?'.

"How can you stand me?".she voiced her thoughts.

"You're our friend",Sango said hugging her closer,Inuyasha doing the same from he back,Miroku taking over her left side,and Shippo claiming her lap. Kagome let out a breath and smiled a shaky,shallow,but heartfelt smile.

"Okay",she sighed,"but I do have to go.The sun's coming up".

Shippo whimpered and she patted his head," Will we ever see you again?"

" Maybe, I promise, I will see you again. But there is somewhere I have to go and you might not see me for a while alright. But I promise you will see me again"

With that she kissed his head,hugged her friends, and left off in the opposite direction of the sunrise. Into the shadows.Into the dark,where the blood sucking creature she was belonged.She had to face it. She was impure. But maybe... she could do something about that...  
**Alright people. There is more to come in the chronicals of our vampires life, and a lot happens with a lot of sad parts. But unless I get at least 15 reviews in all,that will never happen. C'mon,just 7 more reviews to add to my 8 and i'l post the next chappie!**


End file.
